The Dinosurs of Isla Muerta
by shmc
Summary: We focus on a few different dinosaurs on an island Ingen didn't tell anyone about: Isla Muerta. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

-1The Dinosaurs of Isla Muerta

Chapter one: Tyrannosaurus Hunt.

The early morning sun rose over the large island of Isla Muerta. The red, pink, orange, and yellow colors shone over the large grasslands, flowing rivers, large lakes and lagoons, thick forests, and beautiful woodlands. Animals that slept through the night began to awaken. Others went to sleep from a night of hunting for food.

A large creature roused from it's sleep. The scaly, reddish brown hide rippled with muscle as it prepared to get to it's feet.

A large yellow eye opened up from a restless sleep. The black slit thinned in the sunlight. The mighty Tyrannosaurus got to his feet. His stomach growled with hunger, as he hadn't eaten in a few days. With a hungry growl he set off to find food.

A large Lambeosaurus reared onto it's back legs as it scanned the trees for danger. His small blue eyes searched the trees for any threatening shapes. Seeing nothing, he gave a call to show another member to take up sentry as he went to all fours to feed. Suddenly, a piercing call shot through the air. Trees snapped and splintered as the Tyrannosaurus charged forward. The fifty foot long herbivores turned and fled as the predator ran full sped after them.

The T.rex scanned the herd for any slower animals. He saw one. A large old male, lagging behind the others. The carnivore charged toward him and lunged, jaws ready to tear into his flesh. But a tail smacked him a side and sent him stumbling. He roared with anger a whirled on his opponent. The old dinosaur was looking straight at him, eyes ablaze, but he knew this was the end. He couldn't defeat a tyrannosaurus by himself. The predator lunged again and the duck-bill swung his tail, but the t.rex darted around it and sunk his huge teeth into his juicy prey. The old animal screamed in pure agony as the t.rex tore a huge chunk of flesh away. Swallowing t, he lunged in for another. The duck-bill swung his tail feebly and tried to dodge, but he was weak and wounded. The predator caught his throat and crunched down, breaking the bones before twisting and snapping the plant-eaters neck.

The body fell to the ground, and Redclaw, the mighty Tyrannosaur, roared in triumph and ripped into his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Dinosaurs of Isla Muerta

Chapter Two: Herd Under Attack.

A large Diplodocus happily munched on a cluster of ferns in front of her. She was a ninety foot long adult and part of a herd around thirty strong. Their leader, a 100 year old female, is beginning to get uneasy and swings her long neck this way and that, searching for a threat. She called out to her herd and began to move out. The first female has wandered just far enough away from the herd to be a target.

Redclaw is watching the female diplodocus with hungry eyes. He is hiding in the shadows of the large trees at the edge of the open prairie the sauropods are in. Whiptail, the female Diplodocus, turns to follow her herd when a vicious roars booms through the air.

Redclaw charges forward, his eyes locked on Whiptail, who trumpets in fright and turns to face her opponent. The matriarch bellows and the herd gathers around the young ones for protection.

Whiptail raised her tail as Redclaw approached her. Once he was thirty feet away, she lashed out with her tail, smacking him in the face, neck, and shoulders. He stumbled backwards, then looked forward, snarling with rage. Whiptail stared directly at the Tyrannosaur, growling as raised her tail again. He leapt forward jaws spread wide to bite her neck. She reared onto her hind legs as his jaws closed on thin air. She comes down to crush him, but he jumps out of the way. She crashes onto the ground as Redclaw spins around and clamps his jaws shut on her side. The sauropods bellows in pain and whips her tail forward, managing to hit the back of his knee, causing him to fall, releasing his hold on her side. She stepped back and turned for her herd, who were still bellowing and stamping their feet. But Redclaw landed with a crash in front of her, mouth wide open to bite.

She stopped her running walk to whirl around and whip him with her tail. Redclaw fell to the ground and rolled away as Whiptail attempted to hit him again. He Jumped to his feet and jumped onto her side, biting and slashing with his feet.

The force of him slamming into her knocked her of balance and when he cut one of her legs, she fell to the ground. Redclaw placed a foot on her as he bent his head down to deliver the fatal bite, A larger tail slammed into him with brutal force. He was knocked off his feet and away from the fallen long neck. The matriarch bellowed at the writhing predator. Redclaw snarled with rage as he turned on the old, but surprisingly healthy, sauropods. But before he could attack her, another tail hit him and knocked him to the ground. He turned again, roaring with rage. But the herd is coming to the defense of their leader.

Redclaw snarled and snapped his jaws in a futile attempt to threaten the large animals, but only suffered tail attack after tail attack. One last animal stepped forward and delivered a very strong tail smack. He turned to see Whiptail looking at him. With one final roar, he ran into the forest. The Diplodocus bellowed in triumph before moving away. Whiptail looked back one last time, before continuing after her herd.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

-1The Dinosaurs of Isla Sorna

Chapter Three: Pack Hunting

A herd of Apatosaurus moved one of the open plains on the island, with a herd of Parasaurolophus mixed amongst them. The mixed group of herbivores moved on, unaware of the danger lurking in the trees downwind of them.

Lurking in the shadows of the trees was a raptor, a Deinonychus named Green-eyes watched very carefully, looking for any animals showing signs of weakness. Her sister Blue-eyes is standing about hundred yards away doing the same as she is, watching the herd. They are both part of a pack ten strong, and are skilled enough to even take on a full grown Apatosaurus. Her sister's mate, Long-scar, is standing a bout ten yards away from Blue-eyes. They continue to watch the herd, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

The Apatosaur leader, a large and powerful bull, begins to lead the herd to the river to drink. The Parasaurolophus begin to separate from the herd to drink and wade in the water. An old female wandered away from the group to drink away from the scurrying youngsters. But this was a fatal mistake.

The matriarch of the raptor pack, Green-eyes, saw this and the hunt was on. She jumped from the trees and tore towards a point between the old duck-bill and her herd. The others of the pack moved in on her from they're surrounding positions. The old female tried to get to her herd but they were retreating to the Apatosaurs and the raptors were cutting her off. Whitehead, the fastest raptor in the pack, manage to cut off the old duck-bill first, then Green-eyes. The herbivore turned in a another direction, only to have Blue-eyes leap on her back and slashed at it with her toe claw. Long-scar, never far behind his mate, leapt onto her thigh and slashed at the muscles, stopping her from running that far. Green-eyes and Whitehead attacked next, then more and more pack members came and the Parasaurolophus became they're lunch. The Main herd was leaving the seen. The Raptors ate they're fill, and took some meat home for they're hungry chicks.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

-1The Dinosaurs of Isla Sorna

Chapter Four: The Sail-back

A giant shape moved through the trees at the edge of the lagoon. A crocodilian head raised thirty feet of the ground with green slited eyes scanning the area for prey. The Spinosaur is hungry but hasn't found prey for days now. He continues his search.

* * *

The raptor pack moves down towards one of the island rivers to drink. A fifty foot Brachiosaur munches on the tree tops, ignoring the tiny predators at it's feet. Raptors aren't a threat to the gargantuan longneck. A herd of Triceratops gets anxious and gather around their calves. A trio of large bulls move forward, growling at the raptors, who move away from the angry horned animals. They finally stop at the river to drink.

High-sail, the Spinosaur, has his eyes focused on the three-horned animals. He has to wait for the right moment to strike.

Strongbrow, the lead bull in the Triceratops herd, eats while looking to scan for danger. His mate, Pink-back, named for a strange stripe down her back, walks up next to him with their calf in tow. The oldest male in the herd, Broken-horn, is searching for danger constantly, knowing that are targets out here in the open. He is right.

* * *

High-sail is watching the old three-horn, Broken-horn, waiting for him to move away from the group. He has hunted this herd before and knows how they deal with large carnivores. The bulls go out and attack while the cows encircle the children and move away . He takes a chance and thunders out into the open.

Strongbrow sees the huge Spinosaur emerge from the trees, unleashing an earthshaking roar. The herd bellows in alarm and the cows surround the calves. The bulls, led by Strongbrow move toward High-sail, bellowing and stamping the their feet.

High sail stands as tall as he can and roars his loudest, but the Triceratops keep coming. He runs towards Broken-horn, who bellows and lowers his head, showing his broken brow horn. The other males charge at the Spino.

Strongbrow charges toward High-sail, attempting to impale him with his horns. But the predator dodges and kicks him hard in the ribs, knocking the three-horn over. Another male charges forward, But High-sail kicks him in the face, slashing it with his toe claws. He then spins around and tail whips another Triceratops. He then bolts toward Broken-horn.

Broken-horn stares at the oncoming Spino, His head lowered and horns pointed forward. High-sail darts sideways as the horned dinosaur charges. He kicks at the old three horn, but he misses as the leaf eater moved sideways. Broken horn spins around and charges again. High-sail Spins around and hits him with his tail, make Broken-horn stumble away. He lunges to bite, but a large female rams his head, an eye-horn on either side and the nose-horn stabbing his leg. The female pushes him hard and he falls to the ground. Broke-horn's mate jumped to his side, growling angrily. The old plant-eaters Stood side by side while the other males come running. Knowing he can't win, High-sail turns and runs into the trees.

The Triceratops herd gathers itself and leaves while the Raptors stand at the river. They are staring after the Spinosaur, who is still moving away. They now view him as a threat after seeing this. The turn and head back to their nest.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The Dinosaurs of Isla Muerta

Chapter Five: Predator Confrontation

A herd of Anatitotitan hadrosaurs move through the open plains of Isla Muerta. Moving not to far away is Whiptails herd. The longnecks are currently moving towards the watering hole.

One of the duck-bills is watching her hatchling with much attention and adoration. Her name is Flat-bill, and she is the best mother in the herd. She watches her children with much attention and somehow makes the best decisions with them. One she was being attacked by a Tyrannosaur and somehow knocked him to the ground and led her babies directly to the herd. But her skills are about to be tested.

Redclaw watches the duck-bills hungrily, waiting for one t stray. He sees the longneck herd he attacked a few days ago, but ignores them for the much easier meal. He is very hungry and getting impatient as he waits and waits. He finally roars and lunges from the trees, hoping to throw them into a panic. It works

The duck-bills honk and bellow in panic as they scatter into small groups and flee. Flat-bill's child fled out alone, honking in fright. She bellowed and rushed after him, while Redclaw moved in.

She makes it to her baby and turns to run back to the herd, but

Redclaw lands with a crash in front of her, growling hungrily and opening his mouth to bite her. But Flat-bill spins around and hits him with her tail. The Carnivore stumbles and goes to attack again but she rams him with her five ton body weight, Throwing him off balance and to the ground. She and her juvenile run towards the herd but a scream makes her head whip around

She sees her child's tail in the mouth of Redclaw. She honks in fright and charges at the Tyrannosaur, ramming him in the neck and stopping on his foot. The t.rex releases his hold on the child and roars in pain as his foot is stomped on. They run to the herd as it begins to regroup. But the tyrannosaur scatters it again and an old male is separated and the tyrant manages to catch him by the throat and break is neck before ripping the throat out. The herd moves away from the seen as the Carnivore eats his meal.

High-sail watches the Tyrannosaur with hatred. He hasn't eaten in almost a week and is very hungry. He has to decide if he should attack the Tyrannosaur or follow the duck-bills. He decides to eliminate a threat and get a meal. He charges from the trees and gives an earth shaking roar.

Redclaw's head whips up at the sound of the roar. He see's a full grown Spinosaurus roaring a challenge. He roars back and stomps foot over his kill. The sail-backed predator charges toward the tyrant dinosaur. The two carnivores ram into each other. Redclaw bites into High-sail's side, tearing a piece of flesh away. High-sail cuts Redclaw's chest with his claws and bites his back. The break apart and attack again, biting and slashing. Redclaw kicks out with his foot, slashing High-sail's leg with his toe claws. The Spinosaurus cuts his opponent's face with his hand claws. High-sail catches Redclaw's neck in his mouth and pushes him to the ground. The Tyrannosaur kicks out with his foot, catching the Spino in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards. Redclaw jumps to his feet and charges, head butting High-sail in the chest, knocking him backwards and winding him. High-sail spins around and hits Redclaw with his tail. Redclaw Fixes his yellow eyes on the larger predator before charging.

The two predators collide, and the Spino is knocked to the ground, and Redclaw bends down to bite his neck, but High-sail slashed his face with his hand claws, his two big one giving deeper cuts on either side of his face. Redclaw Lifts his head up and is kicked in the stomach by High-sail. The Spinosaurus jumps up and attempts to cut the other carnivores open chest wounds, but Redclaw snaps his jaws shut on the left arm of the sail back, breaking the bones. High-sail screams in pain. And bites Redclaw's neck and cuts at his mouth to make him release the arm. Redclaw lets go and shakes his neck free. High-sail retreats, his left arm dangling uselessly. Redclaw gives a roar of triumph before continuing his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The Dinosaurs of Isla Muerta

Chapter Six: The Lives of Carnivores

Green-eyes lays on top of a rock at the raptor's nest site. Not far away is her sister, Blue-eyes, laying next to her mate, Long-scar. In between the two raptors is a nest, with three chicks inside, two females and a male, who looks exactly like his father. Whitehead stands as a look out. Broken-claw, an older male. awakens from his sleep, his dark red eyes hidden behind drooping eyelids. Blue-feather, a male with startling blue feathers on his head, looks over at the matriarch. He has an attraction to this large, beautiful female. Another female, Slash, lays next to a nest of five eggs. She watches them with much attention. A large male, Long-tooth, sleeps soundly next to his mate, Sharp-claws. The adult raptor stands tall above the rest. Her name is Giantess, and with good reason. She is truly enormous for a raptor. The raptors ate the night before, bringing down a Corythosaurus. They are no longer worried about the Spinosaurus, as they saw how it was defeated by the Tyrannosaur. But hey must continue to watch out for larger invading carnivores.

* * *

Redclaw storms through the forest, heading towards his nest, a large clearing with a comfortable patch of flower, grass, and leaves. But as he is nearing it, a loud roar rolls across the plains and through the trees to where he is standing. He halts and looks backwards. That was a Tyrannosaur roar, but not just any. A female. He turns and gives a return call before thundering off in that direction.

A towering female Tyrannosaur stands in a forest clearing, sniffing for signs of the resident male. She herd his call, and sniffing to smell him coming. She catches his scent and looks in that direction. Soon enough, Redclaw walks into the clearing. The two stare at each other, before Redclaw starts the mating ritual. It goes on for half an hour. When it is complete, they move off towards his nest, and settle down to sleep under the evening sky, seeing a worthy mate in each other.

* * *

The raptor pack is on the hunt for some duck-bill again. This time, their going for the biggest, Lambeosaurus. They spread out, crating a half moon formation in the trees. Sharp-claws and her mate Long-tooth attack first on the opposite side of the herd, scaring them towards the rest of the pack, who single out an individual: and old, limping female. They attack.

The herd panics and runs honking in terror. Slash and Whitehead run side by side towards the female, while Broken-claw and Blue-feather keep her separated from the herd. Green-eyes, Giantess, Blue-eyes, and Long-scar charge after Whitehead and Slash, while Sharp-claws and Long-tooth work with Broken-claw and Blue-feather, chasing the herd away from the female. Whitehead and Slash land in front of the female Lambeosaurus, snarling and roaring. She stops and backs up only to have the other four leap onto her, slashing and biting. The two females leap up as well, and she soon falls, her intestines hanging out, while the raptors eat her alive. The other four soon arrive and eat as well. They head home with some food for the chicks.

* * *

Redclaw and his mate stand watching Strongbrow's herd. They wait for an opportunity to attack. Redclaw attacks first, leaping from the trees and unleashing an earth shaking roar.

The Triceratops see him and bellow in anger, the cows gathering around the calves again, the bulls going out to attack. Redclaw distracts them while his mate jumps out of the trees on the other side of the plain, targeting the females.

The cows see a giant Tyrannosaurus female charging towards them and surround the calves, bellowing fiercely. She wanders around them, snapping her teeth and roaring.

A bull sees the female Tyrannosaurus attacking the cows and turns around, charging for her. The female tyrant sees the bull coming, and turns to face the smaller animal. The Triceratops halted, suddenly realizing how foolish it was to attempt to take on a full grown female Tyrannosaur on his own. She took a heavy step forward. She advanced, leading him away from the herd and the other males. Finally, when they were a safe distance from the herd, she charged.

The triceratops darted sideways in an attempt to stab her leg, but she moved out of the way and kicked him in the ribs. The three horn stumbled away before turning to face her, horns at the ready. She looks at him and lunges, attempting to get to his back, but the Triceratops turns his head, cutting her hest with his horn. She roared in anger and chomped down on one of his horns, and with a twist and a jerk, snapped it in half. The bull bellowed in pain and charged, trying to gore her with his horns, but she moved out of the way and bit his back, driving her teeth into the skin, muscle, and bone. The horned dinosaur screams in pain. She bites with all the force she can muscle, crunching his spins he falls to the ground and she rips his throat out, killing him.

Redclaw still holds off the bull three horns, dodging, kicking and slashing his way around them when he herd the Triceratops cry out in pain. He looked up to see his mate standing over the dead body of a bull Triceratops. They both retreat into the forest so the Triceratops will move away from the body. When they do the Tyrants thunder from the trees. They arrive at the carcass and tear into it. Redclaw rips away a huge slab of flesh and turns to the female, offering some to her. Although they each have enough food, it's a sign of kindness towards his mate. The twin scars on either side of his face make only more appealing to this female. Accepts it, they eat thir fill and leave towards the nest for a most important evening. That night, Redclaw mates with the female, Strong-tooth.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Dinosaurs of Isla Muerta.

Chapter Seven: Family Life

Whiptail hungrily eats from the leaves of a tree, Stopping to look around at her herd. Apatosaurs, Brachiosaurs, Argentinosaurus, and Paralititan had all joined up to head for the breeding grounds on the north face of the island, through major predator territory. She looks around for her matriarch, sees her, and moves towards her. The super herd will be led by a seemingly ancient Argentinosaurus. She moves forward when a male approaches her. He has powerful build, and is about the same size as she is, showing he is older. He begins the first part of a courtship ritual. The ritual and dance went on for a while before they mated.

Redclaw and his mate Strong-teeth lay next to a nest of eggs. A few months have passed since they mated and they also know it's the time of the year when the longnecks start to breed. They begin to awaken and Strong-tooth's eyes are instantly focused on the nest, which is filled with three eggs. Her yellow eyes, darker then her mate's. Redclaw gets to his feet and sets off to find some for himself and his mate when a soft chirp catches his good ears. His head whips around to the nest. He sees his mate standing up and moving around the nest excitedly, her eyes fixed on the eggs. He rushes over and They stare as cracks develop over one of the eggs. A tiny, reddish brown snout emerges from the shell, and finally a pair of yellow eyes, exactly like Redclaw's, looked up at the towering giants. It gave a small squeal of terror and ducked back into it's shell. Strong-teeth bends her head down and snorts, moving her head forward and bumping the egg, rolling it over and dumping the hatchling out. It squeals again and looks at it's mother. She stares back before licking him. He chirps and licks her large snout.

The two adult Tyrannosaurs look down on their nest of two male and three female hatchlings. The chicks chirped hungrily at their parents. Redclaw snarls in acknowledgment and turns to walk away when he feels something on is foot. He looks down to see the first hatchling, a male who looks just like his father, wants to come two. He bends down and nudges the child, back towards the nest while his mother moves forward. He unwillingly gets back in the nest and squeaks after his father as he thunders away. He settles down in the nest and wrestles with his siblings while his mother looks on.

Whiptail and her mate walk on with the rest of the herd towards the nesting grounds. The herd is currently moving through T.rex territory and they are cautious. But when they stop to drink and rest, a juvenile Apatosaurus runs away from his mother in a playful game. But she moves off after him, worried for his safety. She is right to be worried.

Redclaw sees the youngster and leaps from the trees with an earthshaking roar. The young one screams with fright and turns to run but Redclaw lunges, his jaws just missing the sauropods, his head hitting him, knocking him to the ground. The tyrant bends forward to finish him when a tail slams into his face, throwing him backwards.

Apatosaurs on Isla Muerta have a small amount of Camarasaurus DNA, making their more boxlike, though still as long as a normal Apatosaurus, and their tails are thicker.

The mother growls angrily at the fallen carnivore as he tries to right himself. He does and lunges for her throat but she rears on her hind legs, raising her neck out of reach. She comes back down to crush him but he moves out of the way. She turns and hits him in the neck with her tail, sending him stumbling away, coughing. He snarls in rage and leaps forward, but she pulls her head away from his jaws. She turns and hits him with her tail again. Redclaw roars in pure rage and leaps for the attack but again she moves out of the way and again she hits him with her tail, again sending him stumbling. Realizing this is a battle he is losing, Redclaw turns and thunders away from the giants. The mother Apatosaurus bends down and nuzzles her frightened child.

Redclaw storms through the trees in anger. He is furious that he couldn't get a meal for his chicks and that he was again defeated by one of the longnecks. But as he angrily moved to find more food, a vicious roar ripped through the air. Redclaw stopped and sniffed the air. He caught the scent of another large predator, though one he is unfamiliar with. He heads in the direction of the sound.

The tyrant comes across a massive predator feasting on a Corythosaurus. The newcomer is almost fifty feet long, and Twenty-five feet tall. The creature snarls in rage at the Tyrannosaur. It raises it's head high, showing it's white underside. The darker blue back is crossed with cuts a few days old. Redclaw roars at the intruder and threat to his chicks. With a savage roar from both animals the battle is on.

Far away on another side of the island, a pen with the name, "Giganotosaurus" is torn open, the ripped fence covered in dry blood.

Strong-teeth bends down towards her young in an attempt to calm them, as they are anxious with hunger, When a loud, unfamiliar roar rips through the air. Her head snaps up and the chicks cower. She sniffs and catches a strange carnivore scent. Suddenly, the roar of her mate, Redclaw booms through the air. She hears both roars sound again at the same time, full scale threat roars. She then hears the sounds of battle. She turns and moves in the direction of the battle, her chicks following.

Redclaw charges, his teeth ready tear at the flesh of the intruding theropod, lunging in an attempt to catch his throat, but the large animal moves sideways and head-butts Redclaw in the shoulder, knocking him away. The tyrant whirls and tries to bite his opponent, but the animal dodges. He lunges and catches his enemies arm, but before he can really damage it his neck is cut by the others hand claws. Redclaw bellows in pain and reels backwards, and is rammed in the stomach by his enemy. He staggers, and stares at his opponents pure yellow eyes, before charging.

Strong-teeth storms to the edge of the trees and sees her mate fighting a huge carnivore, almost as big as the Spinosaurus. She saw her mate get head-butted under the chin and go stumbling away. She leapt from the trees, roaring in rage.

The Giganotosaurus turns to see a larger, female Tyrannosaurus, charging him. Turning away from the male, growling at the approaching female. She rams him full force, knocking off his feet. Strong-teeth bends down to bite him but he kicks her in the chest. She stumbles away while he jumps to his feet. The larger carnivore charges, ramming the female tyrant, knocking her away some more . He charges, bite her side, slicing away piece of flesh. She roars in pain, and he rams her, pushing her to the ground. He bends down to finish her, but something bites his tail. He shoots his head up and whirls to see a little chick chomping on his tail four others stand behind, squeaking at him. He bellows in rage at the hatchling, making it let go and retreat to his siblings. The Giganotosaurus goes to kill the runts, but a large animal smashes into him, throwing him to the ground. He looks up t see Redclaw staring down at him.

Redclaw stared in rage at the creature that had dared to attack his chicks and his mate. He lunges at the Giganotosaurus, trying to bite his throat, but he is whipped in the face by its tail. The giants charge, collide, biting and slashing. Redclaw is thrown to the ground and has a foot placed on his shoulder to hold him down. The Giganotosaurus bends to bite his throat, but he feels a pair of jaws bite onto his back.

Strong-teeth bites onto the larger predators spine, saving her mate. Redclaw sees his wounded and bleeding mate bite holding onto his attacker's back. Taking the opportunity, he lunges, grabbing it's throat, crunching the bones. The Giganotosaurus crumples to the ground, dead. Strong-teeth and Redclaw nuzzle before eating the carcass and heading back to the nest in the sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinosaurs of Isla Muerta

Chapter Eight: Raptor Pack

Blue-feather looks over at Green-eyes as she lays peacefully on her boulder, looking at the river near bye for signs of movement out of boredom . He stands up and moves forward, head lowered in submission. Her bright emerald green eyes flash to him, and he again notes what a strange eye color that is for a hunter. He freezes in place until her eyes seem to soften and she gives a none threatening growl to him. He steps forward and begins a courtship ritual.

Green-eyes looks at the male as he starts a courtship ritual. She knew immediately what it was as she has seen it many times before, rejecting most suitors. But blue feather is one of the best males in the pack, and the most vicious on the hunt, once taking on the full fury of a triceratops and leapt onto it's face, blinding it with slashes of his toe-claws. She soon sees a worthy mate in him by the difficult dance he chose and how well he executes it. She decides to dance as well and soon they rally the pack to go hunting.

Strong-teeth and Redclaw lay resting at their nest as the chicks play wrestle in the leaves of their nest, biting and kicking at each other. Strong-teeth looks at her side injury, where the Giganotosaurus sliced away a large piece of flesh with it's giant, knife-like teeth. Redclaw came out virtually unscathed, aside from a few scratches on his neck and some bruises. The chicks roll around happily on the ground when suddenly, a loud hiss, is heard behind them. Redclaw whirls around to see High-sail, the Spinosaurus, standing at the edge of their nest. Redclaw jumps to his feet as the sail-backed predator attacks.

The Raptor pack approaches a herd of Tenotosaurus, a favored prey of theirs both now and 70 million years ago when they were first alive. The large plan eaters weighed a ton and were 23 feet long, much larger than the 500 pound, 13 foot long Deinonychus. They moved out in a fierce attack to scatter. They see an old male limping behind the others. Giantess makes the first move, jumping onto it's side and slashing with her foot claws. The old animal yells out and swings its tail right for Blue-feather, but he jumps clear over it. Landing and lunging for the herbivore, he lands on it's side, slashing with his hand claws. The Tenotosaurus screams in agony as the attack continues

Redclaw swings tail forward to clobber the oncoming attacker, but High-sail recovers and rams the tyrant dinosaur with his tremendous weight, knocking him down. The chicks cower in fear as the see this giant monster throw their dad down and their mom ram it, but it spins around and hits her hard with it's tail, sending her stumbling, for him to ram her and knock her down, where she hits her head on a boulder and blacks out for a short period of time. High-sail turns on Redclaw and attacks, slashing at the wounds he received from the Giganotosaurus. Redclaw screams in pain and swings his head around, hitting the Spinosaurus's neck. But high-sail lunges, grabbing Redclaw's neck in his mouth, then with his hands. He Twists with his hands and neck, snapping Redclaw's neck. The Dead tyrant falls to the ground.

The chicks stare in shock as their father falls dead to the ground, and the strange attacker roars in triumph. Suddenly, a vicious roar, more terrible than anything they have ever heard before rips through the air. They turn to see their mother charging the Spinosaurus, jaws agape.

The Tenontosaurus screams in pain as Green-eyes's claws rip through his skin. The pack swarms over the herbivore, biting and slashing at the Tenontosaurus hide. The herbivore screams in agony and rolls over, crushing Broken-claw under it's weight. He swings his tail and catches Long-scar, throwing him backwards and knocking him out. Blue-eyes shrieks in rage and leaps for the herbivore's, throat, but is kicked by one of it's front feet, and thrown back into a tree trunk, fully out of the fight and consciousness.

Green-eyes goes in for another attacks of her claws, catching his throat. The pack launches a full attack, finally bringing him down, where they rip him apart with their claws, eating him alive, before turning to the dead body of Broken-claw. They look at it before returning to the dead Tenotosaurus, but Green-eyes runs over to her sister and she nudges her an attempt to wake her up. Her sister remains unresponsive and Blue-feather walks over to her as well as the sun sets on the battlefield.

Strong-teeth rams High-sail with enough force to through him off his feet. He struggles to get to his feet as she grabs his skull in her mouth bites down as hard as she can, killing him. She places her foot on his neck as she rips his head clean off, roaring in victory. She turns to her chicks as they sniff the body of their dead father. The sun sets on the scene, and the reign of two vicious carnivores as well.

The Raptors, The Tyrannosaurs, The Diplodocus, The Triceratops lived on their lives, facing death and danger nearly every day. Three of the baby tyrants made it into adulthood, and the little male was just as vicious as father, even in the end.


End file.
